


The Definition Of Mates

by StardustMonty



Category: Tarzan and Jane (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustMonty/pseuds/StardustMonty
Summary: Tarzan and Jane have completed school and are now free to do what they want. However they chose to keep saving animals in any way they can. While exploring their feelings towards each other, they will learn every definition of mate.
Relationships: Jane/Tarzan
Kudos: 8





	The Definition Of Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so please cut me a bit of slack been wanting to do a fic on this installment for a while. Future chaps will contain what is truly on here just thought I’d give a little taste first. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

The Definition Of Mates

Chapter 1

Soulmates

Months after Tarzan and Jane had helped Kong return his world to it’s former glory, Tarzan and Jane, went back to their world to track down the poachers who experimented on animals to grow about 20 times their normal size as a form of evolving, as well as returning them to their original size. After they saved the rainforest from the poachers and brought them to justice. They had been reunited with their parents to tell them all about their adventure. When they got back to London, they were so relieved to take a break from the adventuring. Over time Tarzan’s grandfather the Earl of Graystoke, and Jane’s mom Angela, would know about their closeness together they didn’t mind at all if they would date, as long as it is within a reasonable perspective.

The Earl already knew once Tarzan graduates from high school he will go back to Africa to care of the animals there. However Tarzan was still obliged to help his grandfather with his business in sending aid packages to people in need. While Jane decided to do the same and stay close to Tarzan.

Two years later Tarzan and Jane has graduated and was able to attend their graduation party. They both were having a wonderful time dancing close to one another and hanging out with their friends until they were able to go to the hotel’s rooftop to look at the city. Tarzan felt a bit sad as he already made up his mind. Jane saw the look and was able to speak up.

“Tarzan, are you okay?” Jane asked.

“Oh. I’ll be okay.”

“What seems to be the problem?”

“Well I know that we graduated high school. But I already made up my mind about leaving London.”

“I know. I was able to hear our parents talking about your decision.”

“Now that I’m a bit smarter and know more about life, I can be able to use this knowledge in order to save the animals back in Africa, and I won’t be missing my grandfather too much as I promised him I’d help with his aid packages.”

“Yeah. It’s nice to know that you will still be in touch with your grandfather.”

Jane and Tarzan looked at each other for a while smiling until Tarzan spoke up.

“What about you?”

“Many things comes to mind about what I wanted to do after I graduated. Like wanting to be a stunt woman or actress, or be a doctor, like my dad.”

“Oh, okay.”

“But ever since meeting you I was fascinated at how you helped animals and rescue them from poachers. And...”

Soon after Jane’s body was pressed close to Tarzan.

“I would want nothing more than to be with you... Tarzan.”

“With me?”

“Yes.”

“We of course do make a great team. I’m glad I was able to have a friend to help me. Especially a female friend.”

Tarzan smiled as he looked at her deeply. Another moment of silenced passed by and Tarzan wondered why he is now feeling weird. Like now he could think about Jane, he thinks about her smile, her caring attitude, Tarzan have not been this close to Jane like this and wonders what she is thinking. What happened next was something Tarzan didn’t really expect at this point, even though he knew about it: Jane had kissed him... fully... on the lips. Once Tarzan felt her kissing him his thoughts about Jane heightened his feelings towards her was changing drastically. He was trying to figure out what to make of this.

_‘What does this mean? What is Jane trying to do to me.’_

However almost as if it was the most natural thing in the world, Tarzan had wrapped his arms around her. And Jane could fully feel how Tarzan was wrapping his arms around her, however she allowed it. Soon after their exploration had Tarzan place Jane up against the wall as the kissing only intensified. Jane wrapped her legs around his waist as they kept going, and it went on for a while until they heard commotion. They broke from their intense make out session only to see people leave the party. The party was over.

“So should we be going too?” Tarzan asked.

“Yes... probably for the best.” Jane replied so they ended up getting in the Greystoke Limo and headed to their respectful houses. When Tarzan got to the Greystoke Manor and went in. The Earl was there to greet him.

“Tarzan.”

“Grandfather.”

“Had a fun night?”

“It was amazing.”

“I just want you to know, should you return back to Africa, I will most understand your choice to go back.”

“I understand. And I will want you to know that no matter where I go, you will always be my family.”

“Tarzan.”

Tarzan and the Earl had hugged each other afterwards.

“I will make it an effort to come back and spend time with you so that I can tell you all about the adventures I would have.”

“I know.”

When they would break from it, they would look at each other and Earl Greystoke would see Tarzan‘s face and see a smear of lipstick on his lips when Tarzan was in thought Earl Greystoke knew right away.

“First kiss?”

Tarzan snapped out of thought.

“What?”

“Was it your first kiss?”

“Well... yes. But...”

“But what?”

“I just don’t know why she would kiss me like that.”

“Well Tarzan with the way she kissed you it’s obvious, she is showing much deep affection towards you. That’s what people do when they love someone, they kiss each other.”

“Jane... loves me?”

“It must be if she kissed you.”

“Oh, well I’ll head off to bed.”

“Okay, Tarzan. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Tarzan could only smile afterward. He went to his room and had thought about the kiss they shared up on that rooftop. Tarzan wondered what else would people do when they’re in love. As he thought about the kiss it was completely great, no woman had kissed him like that before but he wondered if it would be his last time ever being kissed like that since he was now going back to Africa. Anyway he was able to sleep well.

Days went by and Tarzan was ready to go. Earl Greystoke, Digsby, Angela, and Jane most of all was able to see Tarzan off. But before he left Jane had given him a kiss before he left. The plane had left and they all were waving goodbye. When his friends and family were out of view Tarzan took out a picture of him and Jane and thought about all of the adventures he shared with Jane. He soon hope that somewhere down the line he could see Jane again, whether it would be for a while or for a long time, Tarzan came to a simple conclusion: Jane was his soulmate.


End file.
